In November 2010 the applicant has learned that studies are showing that light at 405 nm (violet) just above the ultraviolet cutoff (400 nm) are proving effective at inactivating staph bacteria (staphylococcus aureus) and MRSA (methicillin resistant staphylococcus aureus), (University of Strathclyde, Light Technology Combats Hospital Infections, Photonics Spectra Newsletter, Nov. 15, 2010).
Since the applicant was already working on a shoe which emits light out the bottom of the sole for sanitization purposes, the applicant has decided to move forward with development of a shoe product which emits light at 405 nm and sanitizes the floor from staph bacteria and MRSA intended for nosocomial healthcare professionals.